Citrique
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Erwin no tiene aroma, pero Levi sí y Mike lo sabe muy bien.


**Citrique**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

**(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes de _Shingeki no kyojin _pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Erwin no tiene aroma, pero Levi sí y Mike lo sabe muy bien.

* * *

Erwin dejó de escribir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación y entró sin esperar respuesta de su parte. Sabía quién era, así que se relajó contra el respaldo de su asiento y aprovechó la pausa momentánea para masajearse los ojos cansados con los dedos. La mano le dolía un poco y le costaba trabajo moverla, producto de largas horas redactando y firmando informes; últimamente, se sometía al trabajo arduo para poder conciliar el sueño durante las noches.

El reloj de mesa que hacía tic-tac al otro lado de una pila de documentos marcaba las nueve de la noche; observó por el cristal de la ventana que tenía justo al lado y se encontró con un cielo oscuro que amenazaba tormenta.

Mike se acercó a su escritorio y dejó una botella sudada sobre la superficie. Erwin hizo una mueca.

—Nunca usas portavasos, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Mike bufó. Erwin sabía lo que estaba pensando —¿quién tiene tiempo para preocuparse por manchas en la mesa cuando el mundo está infestado de titanes?— así que no esperó una respuesta a su pregunta y se limitó a sonreír. Mike puso los ojos en blanco y empuñó una segunda botella.

—Tu hombre está en el tejado otra vez —dijo, ignorando la conversación inicial. Se recargó en la puerta del armario de Erwin y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Hoy no hizo mucho: se limitó a dar pequeños paseos por los alrededores, compró cosas, cenó en un sitio cercano y, al regresar, subió al tejado, como hace cada noche. Una vida bastante aburrida, si me preguntas.

Erwin sonrió por lo bajo: no quería entrar en el dilema de hablar con Mike sobre lo que ocurría cuando arrancabas a un _asesino _y _ladronzuelo _de su ambiente natural y lo insertabas en otro completamente diferente y además pretendías darle órdenes. Era lógico que la vida de Levi hubiera sido "aburrida" durante los últimos meses. En realidad, Erwin lo entendía muy bien: se había quedado sólo en ese mundo despiadado, sin nadie en quién confiar, sin nadie a quién recurrir. Enlistado en un ejército al que no había decidido servir por voluntad propia. Y eso debía estar haciendo mella en alguna parte de su ser.

Sonriendo con esa amabilidad extraña que a veces helaba la sangre, tomó la botella que Mike había dejado sobre su mesa, sacó el corcho y dio un largo trago, el alcohol amargo deslizándose por su garganta como fuego líquido.

—Nunca usas vasos, ¿verdad? —se burló Mike, haciendo eco de la pregunta de Erwin acerca de los portavasos.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y, después, una sonrisa. Mike también descorchó su bebida y la empinó contra sus labios.

Erwin se olvidó por un instante de los reportes que debía leer y firmar: su trabajo siempre estaba al día, así que no tenía que preocuparse por posibles retrasos. De nuevo, observó por la ventana y el vendaval le dio la cara. Mentiría si dijera que el aciago clima no le traía malos recuerdos y, si eso le pasaba a él, debía ser similar para Levi.

Se tocó la frente con la mano: comenzaba a notar una punzada en la sien. Dio un sorbo más largo al líquido de la botella: no acostumbraba beber, más bien, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, pero sentía que merecía un descanso de vez en cuando para intentar hacer a un lado todo el estrés que le estaba pasando factura desde el día que volvieron de la fallida expedición que cobró las vidas de montones de soldados, entre ellos las de Farlan Church e Isabel Magnolia, y casi la suya cuando Levi intentó asesinarlo.

Levi, Levi, Levi…

—Ya no es necesario que lo sigas, Mike —dijo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba abriendo la boca, las palabras deslizándose por su lengua con una ligera pastosidad—. A estas alturas, es seguro pensar que no va a marcharse...

Mike, que no había dejado de observarlo un solo instante, suspiró, sintiendo en el aliento un leve aroma a alcohol.

—¿Marcharse? —dijo—. Cuando me pediste que lo vigilara en todo momento, creí que lo hacías motivado por el temor de que volviera a intentar algo en contra tuya, como rebanarte el cuello cuando yo no esté cerca o algo parecido, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes otros motivos.

Erwin hizo una mueca. No le agradó la manera en la que Mike dijo "otros motivos". ¿Lo sabía, se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué más daba…? No era como si tuviera una oportunidad.

—Aunque no lo creas, Mike, soy un hombre fuerte: puedo evitar que Levi me corte el cuello yo solito —comentó, sonriendo, intentando no sonar tan amargado. En verdad esperaba que Levi ya no quisiera asesinarlo, no porque el hombre fuera algo así como una mina de oro sin explotar en lo referente a muchas cosas que podrían servir para salvar a la humanidad, sino porque… _porque…_

Mike rió.

—No me diste esa impresión cuando te bajó del caballo usando sólo un brazo, Hombre Fuerte —dijo, acercándose a la cama de Erwin y sentándose en el borde.

En contra de su voluntad, Erwin sonrió: desde aquella vez, había sospechado que era cierto aquello de que los mejores perfumes venían en envases pequeños; aunque ya había enfrentado a Levi en los Subterráneos, no había conseguido medir toda su fuerza hasta que la contempló en estado puro. Sólo lamentaba las circunstancias en las que lo había hecho.

—Eso fue… —comenzó a decir.

—¿Jodidamente sorprendente? —lo interrumpió Mike.

—Aterrador.

—Ah.

—Y jodidamente sorprendente también.

Guardaron silencio durante un instante: era imposible pensar que estuvieran hablando de esa manera de alguien que llevaba meses sin dirigirles la palabra, observándolos como si fueran mierda en el zapato y no personas. Bien, tal vez Erwin estaba siendo más amable consigo mismo de lo que debería: sabía que la única persona a la que Levi observaba de esa manera era él.

Bebió de nuevo, intentando ahogarse en el contenido de la botella…

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él, Erwin, o al menos sales a tomar un poco de aire? La verdad es que pareces necesitarlo —comentó Mike, intentando sonar casual.

—¿Cuál de las dos cosas? —quiso bromear.

—Ambas.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de madera que daba al tejado y el olor a tierra mojada que inundaba el ambiente se coló de inmediato en sus fosas nasales. Era delicioso, refrescante y le ayudaba a sentirse _tranquilo, _como no había estado en meses. Tal vez Mike tenía razón y necesitaba tomar aire fresco más seguido.

Levi estaba sentado en la almena frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda. Aunque en la penumbra no era más que una sombra, Erwin podía distinguir la parte de su camisa blanca que la chaqueta del uniforme no llegaba a cubrir. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho y tuvo que tragarse una sonrisa. Se acercó con pasos lentos.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —susurró.

Levi giró el rostro lentamente y le regaló una mirada que lo hizo estremecer.

—Así que —dijo con la voz ronca; Erwin dudaba que hablara mucho con alguien dentro de la milicia ahora que sus amigos ya no estaban— por fin decidiste darme la cara en lugar de enviar a tu sabueso a seguirme.

Erwin sonrió por lo bajo: así que se había dado cuenta. No creyó que la noticia hiciera a Mike muy feliz.

—Algo así —confirmó, sentándose a su lado. Le alegraba que Levi le hablara de nuevo, aunque hubiera sido sólo para reprocharle algo, pero la alegría no duró demasiado al darse cuenta de que Levi no tenía intención de decir nada más.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó, esperanzado, recordando que aún llevaba en la mano la botella de licor que Mike le había dado. Levi volvió a mirarlo, ésta vez con suspicacia—. No la he envenenado, si es lo que te preocupa —le aseguró el capitán.

—Sé que no lo hiciste —aclaró Levi, estirando la mano para tomar la botella. Ah, ahí estaba esa estúpida taquicardia de nuevo y ésta vez no llegó sola, sino que vino acompañada de un inconveniente rubor—. Soy (¿cómo me llamaste aquella vez?) el Héroe de la Humanidad. Dudo que quieras acabar conmigo ya que fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí en primer lugar.

Erwin cerró los ojos, de repente consciente del frío que hacía en ese sitio.

Levi limpió la parte superior de la botella con la manga de su camisa y después dio un largo trago. Tal vez no era buena idea beber alcohol estando sentado a un paso del abismo, pero qué más daba: tampoco era buena idea traspasar esas malditas murallas y encarar a los titanes, pero lo hacían. Le devolvió la botella a Erwin, impactándola sin cuidado contra su pecho al darse cuenta de que el hombre no le prestaba atención a su gesto. El capitán tomó la botella con sorpresa y la colocó a su lado.

Los rayos se contemplaban mejor en ese lugar que desde la ventana de su habitación: largas ramificaciones de energía abriéndose paso entre los nubarrones negros que cobijaban el cielo. Soplos de viento helado y húmedo bailaban entre sus cuerpos, despeinando algunos mechones de cabello rubio y dorado, enfriando las mejillas pálidas de ambos y las puntas de sus narices.

Levi hizo ademán de cambiar su postura en la barda en la que estaba sentado, con una pierna colgando osadamente hacia el vacío y la otra flexionada contra su pecho, un brazo colgando perezosamente sobre su rodilla.

Erwin respiró profundo, sintiendo cómo los pulmones se le llenaban de ese aire condenadamente fresco. De nuevo, un rayo lanzó su luz sobre sus rostros y Erwin distinguió la pequeña mueca de fastidio en la comisura de los labios de Levi.

—Subiste aquí para ver las estrellas, ¿cierto? —preguntó sin pensar, su premio, una nueva mirada gris.

Levi parpadeó. Lento. Demasiado lento. Sí.

Erwin apretó un poco los labios para no dejar salir una sonrisa torcida; sabía que subir diario al tejado para ver el manto de estrellas brillantes sobre su cabeza era la terapia de Levi, así como la suya era firmar y redactar documentos hasta perder la consciencia sobre la mesa.

Anestesia.

Volvió a beber alcohol. Un sorbo tras otro. Percibió el cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos que le indicaba que la bebida comenzaba a hacer efecto y observó, un poco confundido, los tejados de las edificaciones aledañas, en las que destellaban luces anaranjadas de antorchas que seguramente se apagarían en cuanto comenzara a llover, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

No.

Ellos ya estaban en la oscuridad. Sumergidos hasta las rodillas. Hasta el cuello. Desde el momento en el que traspasaron las murallas por primera vez y sus almas se alejaron lo suficiente de ellos como para no ser alcanzadas jamás.

Los dedos de Levi se escurrieron hasta alcanzar la botella, se la arrancó de entre los dedos y se la llevó a la boca, ésta vez sin preocuparse por limpiarla primero. Eso le pareció a Erwin algo _muy _íntimo, porque era consciente de que el hombre tenía una especie de Trastorno de Ansiedad relacionado a la limpieza. Ésta vez, no le devolvió la botella, sino que jugó con ella, sujetándola por el cuello con las puntas de los dedos, haciendo girar su contenido rojizo suavemente.

Erwin apartó la mirada de Levi, sintiéndose un poco tonto por la manera en la que ese hombre parecía eclipsar todo su mundo.

Escuchó ruidos en las callejuelas bajo el tejado y observó con atención a dos personas, empequeñecidas por la distancia, saliendo del Cuartel, una con un brazo en cabestrillo y la otra con una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Ambas figuras enfilaron un callejón con pasos pausados, los codos rozándose, saltando cada vez que un trueno los sorprendía. Aunque en verdad estaban a gran distancia, el Estrés podía leerse a la perfección en la manera en la que sus hombros estaban tensos o en como parecían ser víctimas de un perpetuo temblor que nada tenía que ver con el frío que hacía ese día de tormenta.

No se trataba de heridas _serias _comparadas a algunas que había visto antes —brazos mutilados, piernas amputadas, extremidades cercenadas de los cuerpos y envueltas en lino blanco—, pero se alegraba sinceramente por esos dos. Al menos aún les quedaba la boca para llegar a casa y decirles a sus familias que habían vuelto _sanos y salvos. _

Recordó, durante una milésima de segundo, todas esas veces en las que se había sentado solo en su habitación, contra el respaldo de la cama, pensando en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado tener una familia a la que visitar después de cada expedición para decirles que estaba _vivo_…

Se rió de sí mismo y buscó en manos de Levi la botella, cuyo contenido había disminuido considerablemente.

—Se siente mal perderlo todo, ¿no crees? —preguntó, recargando la espalda en una almena, observando el mosaico de luces anaranjadas a sus pies. Los dos sobrevivientes habían desaparecido ya.

Levi ladeó la cabeza. Estaba respirando por la boca, su cabello negro agitándose con el viento.

—¿Sólo mal?

—¿Uh?

—¿Sólo se siente "mal"?

Erwin parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. No sabía si era el alcohol o el simple hecho de estar sentado ahí, con él, después de meses sin dirigirse la palabra, pero se sentía algo aturdido; la voz de Levi sonaba pausada y con eco en sus oídos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, aunque en el fondo, se daba una idea.

—Es sólo que, de pronto, vivir parece un gran error. No tiene sentido —susurró.

—Ah. Eso. ¿Así te sientes? —preguntó.

Levi no respondió: no se sentía cómodo siendo tan parlanchín. Erwin sonrió. Una de las pocas veces que Levi lo vio sonreír con verdadera diversión en esos meses de conocerse. Se encogió de hombros.

—No va a terminar pronto. Y con cada día que pase, te sentirás peor. Espero que comprendas que, en el momento en el que pusiste un pie fuera de las murallas, perdiste todo lo que te hacía _ser _tú. No me importa si antes asesinaste personas o les robaste: ese hombre desapareció cuando vio morir a sus subordinados allá afuera, ¿comprendes? —Levi abrió la boca para escupirle que Farlan e Isabel no eran sus subordinados, pero Erwin lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano—. Y cada vez que lo recuerdes, se encenderá esa mecha… esa que te hizo matar a los titanes que acabaron con las vidas de Magnolia y Church —pronunció sus nombres con tal claridad, que fue como si acabara de apuñalarlo. Algo se retorció en su estómago como una serpiente a la que han encontrado bajo su escondrijo—. Y es cierto: la vida no tiene ningún sentido.

Levi bufó, despectivo.

—¿No hay una señora Smith en algún lado? ¿No hay hijos o familia que te hagan pensar diferente? —preguntó, un tanto asqueado. Erwin Smith con familia… era algo así como él usando zapatillas de bailarina.

Tenía la vaga impresión de que Erwin y él estaban cortados por la misma tijera, de un modo u otro…

Erwin sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

—No —respondió resuelto. La verdad no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo: conocía sus motivos como la palma de su mano—. ¿Y tú? ¿Dejaste a alguien _importante _allá abajo?

Levi lo observó como si creyera que estaba loco.

—No.

Sus personas importantes habían muerto fuera de esas murallas, habían volado lejos, a un sitio donde él no podía alcanzarlos. Al menos no aún. Y Erwin lo sabía.

El capitán se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó un poco a su subordinado, que no se retiró. Gris contra azul: sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que podían perderse, con toda la facilidad del mundo, el uno en el iris del otro.

Levi parpadeó, dudoso. Comenzaba a sospechar el motivo por el que no había una señora Smith en una casa Smith rodeada de niños Smith y no tenía nada qué ver con el hecho de que Erwin pudiera ser devorado por un maldito titán de un instante a otro. Y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se estuviera acercando con el propósito de…

Sintió la punta de su nariz, helada, rozándole una mejilla. Le estaba dando tiempo para alejarse. No tomó la oportunidad. La lluvia se desprendió de las nubes grises y sus labios se rozaron. Una breve caricia nada más.

Erwin se separó de él y sonrió por lo bajo —¿quién hubiese pensado que podría llegar tan lejos cuando se había creído sin la más remota posibilidad?—. Al apartarse, empujó la botella de licor con el brazo, provocando que ésta cayera desde la torre hasta un techo bajo, contra el que se impactó y se hizo añicos. Levi observó el líquido esparciéndose por las tejas, escurriéndose junto a la lluvia hasta rozar el suelo. Hubiera sido difícil limpiar eso, pero el aguacero se encargaría.

—Tal vez fui un poco crudo —dijo Erwin, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento—. A veces, la vida tiene un _poco _de sentido aún —comentó, observándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Levi le devolvió la mirada.

—Un _poco._

—Sí. Como rayos de sol atravesando nubes grises.

Levi asintió. Todo su cuerpo estaba sumergido en un rígido estupor.

—Dile a Zacharius que deje de seguirme —espetó.

Erwin suspiró.

—Ya lo hice. Hace un rato. Creo que por eso subí aquí.

Levi se levantó de la almena sin decir nada y dio dos pasos hacía la puerta. Erwin no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco decepcionado.

—¿Tan rápido vuelves a tu recámara?

—¿Quién dijo que iba a ese lugar?

Erwin enarcó una ceja, sin comprender. Mike le había dicho que, algunas veces, después de esas visitas al tejado, Levi iba a algún pub del pueblo a beber. Té, para su sorpresa, y regresaba a sus habitaciones a altas horas de la noche.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde? —preguntó, verdaderamente interesado.

Después de ese beso, después de golpearse la cara contra sus _sentimientos _por Levi, sentía que quería saberlo absolutamente todo acerca de ese hombre, desde sus gustos y sus disgustos hasta sus hábitos y mañas.

—Estoy abierto a sugerencias —dijo Levi de manera extraña, observándolo con ansiedad por encima del hombro.

Un rayo surcó el cielo y Erwin pudo ver las gotas de lluvia empapándole el rostro, descomponiendo sus rasgos inexpresivos, iluminando su palidez un poco. Quizá Erwin se había equivocado al creer que Levi lo miraba con repulsión. Había confundido el desagrado con otra _cosa _que ahora podía contemplar plenamente en su cara.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

Se levantó también, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, sólo un agarre superficial en sus dedos. La invitación se leía entre líneas y él era bueno encontrando esa clase de grietas en las conversaciones.

Lo llevó a su habitación.

* * *

—Pareces más relajado que ayer —le comentó Mike durante el desayuno, sujetando un trozo de pan delante de su boca—. Creo que salir a tomar aire te ayudó. Mucho.

Erwin le dedicó una sonrisa, sin dejar de remover los cereales calientes de su cuenco con una cuchara, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Rayos de sol entraban por las ventilas en el techo del comedor, arrancando destellos a su cabello, iluminándole la cara. Se sentía… bien.

Mike introdujo el pan en su boca y se encogió de hombros ante la repentina felicidad del otro. Erwin podía ser bastante rarito cuando se lo proponía, así que no le dio más importancia a la situación hasta que…

—¿Estás usando colonia o algo así? —preguntó, olfateando el aire a su alrededor. Aunque el comedor estaba lleno del aroma de la comida, podía percibir un sutil aroma cítrico cercano a la mesa y quién más estaba ahí para expedirlo si no Erwin.

—No.

—Es que hueles un poco a…

Erwin dejó de prestarle atención, su mirada fija en un punto detrás de Mike, que giró en su taburete para observar.

Levi.

Puso los ojos en blanco y regresó su atención a su bandeja de comida.

—Cuando te dije que hablaras con él porque lo necesitabas, Erwin, estaba siendo _literal. _

—Pero sí hablamos —respondió Erwin—, es sólo que una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Mike le hizo una señal con la mano para que guardara silencio: realmente no le interesaban en lo más mínimo los detalles de su noche en compañía de Levi. Lo único bueno de todo aquello, era que Erwin parecía rondar por el mundo de los vivos de nuevo.


End file.
